


Since Forever

by twinkiecas



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Free! Starting Days Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: Makoto has been in love with his best friend since forever but he doesn't think Haru feels the same way.Written for Makoharu Week 2016.Day 4: Favorite Trope





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and I could do better but whatever. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Haruka Nanase was the classic childhood best friend, perfect and seemingly impossible to get. And Makoto knew that falling in love with him was probably going to be the death of him, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Because Haru was certainly worth it, and if anybody had to say it, Makoto was the best choice. They have known each other since they were babies and been friends since. Makoto knew Haru inside and out. He knew all of Haru's strengths and weaknesses, perhaps even better than Haru himself. He knew Haru's likes and dislikes, hell, he could even tell what his best friend was thinking at certain moments.

He remembered the first he realized he saw Haru as more than a friend. It was in middle school, while at the swim club. The club's manager Nao, had noticed Makoto and Haru's closeness and Nao one day had asked Makoto about it. It was a pure and innocent question, Nao was only asking if he liked swimming or if he only liked it because Haru was there. And yet, it sent Makoto into a crisis, and somehow the conflicted resulted in him realizing he had feelings for Haru. He had panicked and in his mess he had ended up worrying Haru as well. They didn't make up until the night Makoto took Haru swimming at their club and told him he loved swimming and his precious Haru-chan.

Of course, his first "I love you" to Haru was meant to be taken more platonic, since they were so young and just beginning to grasp the concept of love. But somehow it had also felt like Makoto was putting his heart and soul into his words and the confession became even more real. He liked Haru. And that's how he came to the conclusion that he had fallen for Haru.  
-  
Makoto Tachibana was a constant in the wild ride of what is Haru's life. He was Haru's anchor, support, and always by Haru's side. It was only natural for Haru to be forever in debt for all that Makoto has done. Sometimes Haru wondered if there was a past life where he was a good person because he certainly didn't deserve the angel.

And Makoto was an eye soar with his height and broad shoulders, and well-toned body. He looked mature, tough and strong which was funny, because Makoto wouldn't even hurt a fly. Makoto's radiant smile and sleepy emerald eyes added to the mix of perfection and beauty.

Perhaps, it was only destiny that he fell for his best friend. He first realized he liked Makoto as something more than a friend back in middle school, when he realized he couldn't always be with the brunette. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous of the people who were in the same class as Makoto that first year. And he was relieved when Makoto joined the swim team and _not_ the basketball team. When Makoto started growing distant, Haru was worried that his best friend had changed so much that he was leaving Haru behind. But then there came the night when they broke into the swim club and swam. And Makoto's words resonated with Haru.

_I love swimming and I love you too!_

And those words made Haru not only realize everything would okay, but that Haru loved Makoto. Of course, those words were meant to be taken as platonic but Haru couldn't help but feel like there was something deeper hidden behind. He wished Makoto had said another 'I love you' after so he would know. Although, it was almost hilarious to imagine a now grown-up Makoto saying those words with the same childlike innocence from before.

Haru's main problem with being in love with his best friend was that the lines between friendship and romance were blurred when it came to the two of them. He was never sure what were Makoto's true intentions behind his actions sometimes. Like he sometimes caught Makoto's gaze from the corner of his eye, and the brunette looked like he was staring at the most beautiful person in the whole world. But then somebody comes along and begins to talk to Makoto, who laughs, and jokes around and touches them in ways he's never done to Haru. Sometimes Haru wonders if his relationship with Makoto could even be considered normal, judging by how Makoto is with the rest of his friends.

He just hoped, that at the end of the day, Makoto still considered Haru to be his best friend.

-

There's a terrible storm that jolted a scared Makoto awake in the middle of the night. Luckily, Haru was sleeping over and was sleeping soundly next to Makoto. Just knowing that Haru was beside him, made Makoto feel better instantly. The brunette scooted closer to the black-haired boy and grabbed his shirt. There was a slight mumble from his best friend, probably Haru telling him not to be afraid of the storm. Makoto smiled, he knew that his best friend was always there to protect him and didn't question anything Makoto would do. _Well,_ there was that one time when Makoto rolled on top of Haru but besides that, the smaller boy had yet to complain.

Perhaps...

Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru's waist and snuggled even closer to him. His hair tickled the brunette's neck but it felt smooth. He even smelled nice and comforting. Haru groaned and moved his body so that his face was buried into Makoto's chest. He reached out and held Makoto's waist as well.

"Go to sleep," Haru mumbled, "We have practice early tomorrow."

Makoto smiled. Haru didn't even ask why Makoto suddenly decided to hold him, in fact, he held the brunette back. He knew he was going to sleep soundly.

"Of course Haru."

-

Haru was so focused on comparing his relationship with Makoto to Makoto's other friends, he had forgotten about one little detail. Girls. There were a lot of girls who had also fallen for Makoto's charms and they didn't even try to hide it. He heard them giggle and whisper, "He's so cute!" when Makoto walked by them. He's seen them engage in conversation, obviously trying to flirt, and Makoto obliviously responding to them. He knows a few have confessed as well. Did Makoto accept any of their confessions? As far as Haru knew, Makoto had rejected every single one. And if he liked girls, could it mean that Haru had no chance?

One of the boys in their class slapped a magazine on Makoto's desk. It was on a page with different models, all dressed in different lingerie, upon the sight Makoto blushed.

"Which girl do you like Tachibana?" the boy asked.

"Uh..." Makoto sat there for a few seconds, his eyes nervously scanning the options. He pointed to a black-haired girl with a pixie cut, and violet eyes. Out of all of the models, she was the only one who wasn't smiling. Haru had to agree, she was attractive, but nothing compared to his best friend. And his heart sank a little, because Makoto did like girls, and he doubted Makoto like girls too.

"I see," the boy smirked, "Well thanks for your input Tachibana." The boy turned to Haru, "How about you Nanase?"

Haru shook his head, "I'm not interested." Because he really wasn't. He never understood what all of those guys saw in girls. They were just...girls. There wasn't anything really special about them, even the attractive ones didn't interest Haru. He was only interested in Makoto.

The boy shrugged. He probably expected Haru to not participate. "Suit yourself."

Even though the boy had moved on, Makoto was still blushing and looked ready to crawl in a corner and die. Haru laid a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Makoto responded with a false smile.

The shorter boy wanted to ask his best friend what was on his mind, because he was clearly not fine. But there's nothing he could do, Makoto had decided to keep it to himself and there was absolutely nothing that could be done.

With a sigh, he turned to the window and decided to gaze out for the rest of the period.  
-  
Makoto invited Haru over for dinner. And somehow, dinner became playing video games with the twins after and then it became Haru staying for the night. After putting the twins to bed, the two of them sat on Makoto's bed and grabbed their controllers.

"Do you want to play another game?" Makoto asked and Haru shook his head. 

"Okay," the character selection screen came up and the two of them scrolled through the selections. Makoto chose his usual character and as Haru searched for his, he paused when he saw a certain character. The black-haired boy's eyes darkened at the sight of her and Makoto examined the character. _Oh_. She looked exactly like the girl from the magazine that Tadashi had shown Makoto in homeroom. To be honest, he had only chosen her because she had similar features to Haru. In fact, he had almost mistaken her for Haru when he first saw her. Which was why he blushed at the sight of those girls, because he imagined his friend in them and that was highly inappropriate. If Haru could actually read his mind, he would have been disgusted. 

Makoto chuckled, "She's pretty isn't she?"

Haru bit his lip, his eyes burning at the girl as he opened her stats. She was a pretty good character to play as well, an offense player with healing abilities and max speed and infinite ammo which was a good choice for Haru's play style in this game. 

"She's too good." Haru mumbled before selecting the character. What coincidence, he's playing the character that looked like him.

Makoto widened his eyes. He recognized that tone. His best friend was upset...but why? 

The arena for the battle began to load and the two of them slowly scanned over their teammates and the opponents. The screen began to count down and the two of them walked to their starting position. They had to defend a certain spot in the area while the opposing team tried to attack it. It was simple and easy, especially since the two were working together.

The timer ended and the battle commenced. Makoto's character retrieved his arrow from his quiver and took aim. He was the only sniper on the team, and the defense spot had no place for him to hide so he was stuck at the back of the group, hoping one of the tankers or healers to come by eventually to help him. Thankfully, this character was the one Makoto was the best at and he took down enemies easily. But Makoto was impressed with Haru. It was the first time he had ever played his character and in just a few short minutes he was playing her like she was his usual choice. She had the most kills and had gotten more healing stats than the team's designated healer them self. It was a long and hard battle, but they had won and the two of them rejoiced.

"You were amazing Haru!" the brunette complimented, "I've never seen anybody master a character so quickly!"

Haru blushed and looked away, "She wasn't that hard to play..."

Makoto chuckled and hugged Haru, "But I think you still did amazing. Look! You got the highest stats overall!"

Haru smiled as he glanced at the results on the screen, "I did."

 Those sapphire eyes returned to gaze at Makoto and his heart stopped. He has never seen Haru look so stunning and beautiful in the seventeen years he had known him. His eyes were shining, and a wide smile spread across his face. His blush was still present, and Haru looked truly happy. Makoto's eyes fell to Haru's lips, and he felt himself lean closer to Haru. 

He's not sure who started it, but before either of them knew it they were kissing. And Haru's lips felt like heaven on earth. Makoto held his waist as Haru's arms wrapped around his neck. It's the brunette's first kiss, and he's more than glad that it's with his best friend who has been in love with for years. They break apart after sometime both gasping for air like they just had an intense race in the pool. Haru cupped Makoto's face.

"I love you," Haru confessed, "I've always been in love with you."

Makoto smiled and he felt like he was going to cry. His best friend since they were babies, who had convinced himself was too good for him loved him _back_. He was thrilled to hear that and he pecked Haru's lips before whispering, "I feel the same way. It's always been you."

Haru's widened, "But what about girls?"

Makoto chuckled, "So what about girls? I have eyes for Haru only."

"Good, because Makoto is _mine_." 

-

After their first kiss and their confessions, they forgot about video games and decided to make out on Makoto's bed. And Haru enjoyed every bit of it. The feel of Makoto's lips, his strong arms holding Haru, Haru's shorter body fitting perfectly against Makoto's taller one. It was definitely entertaining, and Haru wouldn't trade anything in the world for that moment.

And as they laid in bed to sleep, Haru wrapped an arm around Makoto and kissed his ear. He's wanted to hold Makoto for such a long time, and he finally was able to do so. 

As they whispered their final 'I love yous' and said 'Goodnight', Haru knew that their relationship had changed for the better. And Haru knew they'd always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited as always lol.
> 
> The video game they play in this is inspired by Overwatch, Haru's character is slightly inspired by Mercy and Tracer, and Makoto's is inspired by Hanzo.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
